Spanish Summer
This is the fifth episode of the third season of the series. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. 12:35 TrueCobalion DO NOT TALK * ' : Welcome back Travelers!' TDfan10 has left the chat. *12:36 TrueCobalion ' : Last time, we arrived at London and did a race!' *12:36 Heatherxcodyfan . *12:36 TrueCobalion ' : It was a race between multple places!' ' : In the end, The Popular Peeps won and ' was eliminated! ' : What will happen next?' Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has joined the chat. *12:37 TrueCobalion ' : Find out on...' ' : Total' ' : Drama,' ' : ROLEPLAY!' okay you can talk now *12:38 RiMiEg007 ' : ' I can't believe that me and Gwen are dating! I hope it won't get me voted off though! *12:38 The Villainous Vulture ' Ugh, that was not a first class sleep...' *12:38 Bubble-Blitz ' conf* man Keoff have fans?' *12:38 Heatherxcodyfan ' : GUYS! GWEN AND EZEKIEL ARE DATING!' *12:38 The Villainous Vulture ' Very interesting...' *12:38 X ads x ' hey bridgette' *12:38 RiMiEg007 ' : Hey Chris, can I bring Eziekel to First Class?' *12:39 TrueCobalion ' : We are heading to Italy in 5 minutes! Fasten your seatbelts!' *12:39 Heatherxcodyfan ' : She's gonna sabotage us.' *12:39 The Villainous Vulture ' No, he lost, so he stays back there' *12:39 TrueCobalion ' THE PLANE LANDS IN ITALY ' *12:39 Bubble-Blitz ' : why all couples are in this plane minus geoff?' *12:39 RiMiEg007 ' : It's ok Gwen, I'll back here' *12:39 TrueCobalion ' : Ciao compagni di viaggio!' *12:39 Loupiki ' ITALY!!!' *12:39 The Villainous Vulture ' cool' *12:39 RiMiEg007 ' : WHAT MAN? Speake English!' *12:40 TrueCobalion ' : That was italian! And we are at the Leaning Tower of Pisa!' *12:40 Loupiki ' Wait, I thought we were going to go to Spain..' *12:40 TrueCobalion Oops *12:40 Bubble-Blitz ' : PIZZA!' *12:40 RiMiEg007 ' : Cool, Italy's awesome!' *12:40 TrueCobalion Redo... *12:40 The Villainous Vulture ' Yea, isn't that the destination?' *12:40 Bubble-Blitz NOT *12:40 TrueCobalion ' : Back in! Wrong way! We need to go to spain!' *12:40 Bubble-Blitz its only changing *12:40 Loupiki ' Duncan WHERE ARE YOU!?' *12:40 Bubble-Blitz ' : no,i want pizza' *12:41 TrueCobalion ' THE SCENE CHANGES TO SPAIN ' *12:41 The Villainous Vulture ' In the plane loser' *12:41 RiMiEg007 ' : Well, Maybe we'll go to Italy someother time!' *12:41 Bubble-Blitz ' : really spain is bad not have pizza' *12:41 RiMiEg007 ' : Spain's cool too' *12:41 Loupiki ' OH IT'S ON DUNCAN! *hits him*' *12:41 X ads x ' do guys think alejandro is a threat?' *12:41 RiMiEg007 ' : Nice one Harold' *12:41 TrueCobalion ' : Welcome fellow travelers!' *12:41 The Villainous Vulture ' *Grabs Harolds fist and punches Harold* Loser' *12:41 Loupiki ' Are there any bulls around here?!' *12:41 RiMiEg007 ' : Bad One Harold' *12:41 Heatherxcodyfan ' : Al hasn't done anything.' *12:41 TrueCobalion ' : We are at the Sagrada Familia!' TDfan10 has joined the chat. *12:42 TDfan10 is this an episode *12:42 X ads x ' ah ok, just checking' *12:42 TrueCobalion ' : We will have...' yes *12:42 RiMiEg007 ' : Hey Dawn, can I talk to you?' *12:42 Loupiki ' Duncan, go find and hit someone strong and tough like you.. He's just a nerd.. You are a man and he ' is a kid.. *12:42 The Villainous Vulture ' Bridgette, may I speak with you' *12:42 TrueCobalion ' : A Scavenger Hunt!' *12:42 TDfan10 ' sure Zeke' *12:42 X ads x ' a hunt?' *12:42 The Villainous Vulture ' Whatever Dakota.' *12:42 Loupiki ' Duncan, go find and hit someone strong and tough like you.. He's just a nerd.. You are a man and he is ' a kid.. *12:42 TDfan10 ' I LOVE HUNTING!' *12:42 TrueCobalion ' : There are hidden Bull Horns around this building, you must find the most.' *12:43 Loupiki ' I like strong people..' *12:43 TDfan10 ' Yay!' *12:43 X ads x ' ah ok' *12:43 TrueCobalion ' : The team that finds the most in 7 minutes win!' *12:43 Heatherxcodyfan ' : Well, I'm so good at finding things. After al, I found Trentm ' : Ready,' *12:43 TDfan10 ' you wanted to talk to me Ezekiel?' *12:43 RiMiEg007 ' : *talking to Dawn* Listen, I know you hate me, an I don't know why, but we're on the same team. So ' can we work together and try to get Blainley voted off? *12:43 TrueCobalion ' : Set....' *12:43 Loupiki ' Buuu- bu- bu- bulls?!' *12:43 TrueCobalion ' : GO!!! :D''' *12:43 X ads x ' heather, gwen, bridgette lets go !' *12:43 The Villainous Vulture ' Don't get any idea's blondy' *12:43 Bubble-Blitz ' runs*' *12:43 TDfan10 ' you were stocking me Ezekiel iits weird' *12:43 X ads x ' lets go team :.png|25px]]' *12:44 The Villainous Vulture ' *Running, looking for horns*' *12:44 X ads x ' looking for horns*' *12:44 RiMiEg007 ' : Ahhhh! Bull!' *12:44 TDfan10 ' cool a..... burger? eh *eats it*' *12:44 Heatherxcodyfan ' : Dawn, Ezekiel is dating Gwen!' *12:44 TDfan10 ' IM NOT DATING HIM!' *12:44 TrueCobalion ' : Find them horns! :D' *12:44 X ads x ' bridg really? they are dating?' *12:44 TDfan10 ' finds a horn*' *12:44 X ads x ' found a horn!' *12:44 The Villainous Vulture ' Bridgette, can I talk to you?' *12:44 Bubble-Blitz ' : its a private talk not a kiss' *12:44 RiMiEg007 ' : Dawn, Ezekiel is dating ME!' *12:44 TDfan10 ' finds a horn*' *12:45 TrueCobalion ' : Where you started, is a basket, thats where you put the horns in!' *12:45 Heatherxcodyfan ' : Yes, That's why Gwen is a backstabber. She has to go.' *12:45 TDfan10 ' IM NOT DATING HIM!!!!!!' *12:45 OMGitsGARRET ' *Finds an Izzy* Hi!' *12:45 TDfan10 ' Hi?' *12:45 RiMiEg007 ' : I found one, noo wait, TWO!' *12:45 X ads x ' found another horn!' *12:45 The Villainous Vulture ' Earth to Bridgette!' *12:45 Loupiki ' Eww *Kicks duncan where it hurts*' *12:45 TDfan10 ' yes got another one!\' *12:45 Bubble-Blitz ' : hey dawn,i need to talk with you,in a private local' *12:45 The Villainous Vulture ' GAH!' *12:45 TrueCobalion ' : Five more minutes!' *12:45 OMGitsGARRET ' Is Izzy still mad at Owen for what happened in Paris and China?' *12:45 X ads x ' lets go popular peeps :.png|25px]]' found 3 horns *12:45 RiMiEg007 ' : found one' *12:45 The Villainous Vulture ' Fine, whatever' *12:45 TDfan10 ' what Katie' *12:45 Loupiki ' Trying to find bulls...' *12:46 X ads x ' yes another one' *12:46 The Villainous Vulture ' Hmm, *Finds a set of horns*' *12:46 RiMiEg007 ' : I found another one!' *12:46 TrueCobalion ' : Dakota! You don't find bulls, you find there horns! :D' *12:46 TDfan10 ' Owen you cheated on Izzy! Why?' *12:46 X ads x ' yeah another one fell from te ceiling!' *12:46 Loupiki ' What?! I saw one of those ten minutes ago...' *12:46 RiMiEg007 ' : *looking for horns, accidently bumps into Duncan*' *12:46 OMGitsGARRET ' Owen sorry...' *12:46 Heatherxcodyfan ' : Beth is just prettier than you.' *12:46 Loupiki ' Running back..' *12:46 RiMiEg007 ' : Sorry Duncan' *12:46 Bubble-Blitz ' : we really need to be enemies,dawn,why this unfriendship?' *12:46 The Villainous Vulture ' Watch where your going Gwen' *12:46 OMGitsGARRET ' Bridgette, stop!' *12:46 X ads x ' 2 more tog team :.png|25px]]' *12:46 TrueCobalion ' : The Popular Peeps are in the lead!' *12:47 RiMiEg007 ' : Guys, I found some Gum' *12:47 Loupiki ' YESSS!! THERE THEY ARE!! I FOUND THEM!!' *12:47 TDfan10 ' finds one and runs back*' *12:47 X ads x ' yes! 1 more' *12:47 OMGitsGARRET w 78 *12:47 The Villainous Vulture ' ah ha! *Finds a set of horns*' *12:47 RiMiEg007 ' : And another horn!' *12:47 Bubble-Blitz ' : i found two!' *12:47 OMGitsGARRET ' Owen is sorry, Izz.' *12:47 TDfan10 ' okay Katie. Friends?' *12:47 X ads x ' nice one duncan' *12:47 TrueCobalion ' : There are also sets of horns, which contain 5 horns!' *12:47 Bubble-Blitz ' : yes!' *12:47 X ads x ' yes! i found 7' *12:47 The Villainous Vulture ' Um, thanks?' *12:47 TrueCobalion ' : Find them horns! 3 minutes left~!' *12:47 Heatherxcodyfan ' : 5 horns?!' *12:47 OMGitsGARRET ' Hey, look! *Finds a horn*' *12:47 Loupiki ' I found 8!!!' *12:47 RiMiEg007 ' : I fond three horns' *12:47 TrueCobalion ' : Time to sing!' *12:47 TDfan10 ' I forgive you owen! *kisses him*' *12:47 Heatherxcodyfan ' : 10!' *12:47 X ads x ' nice team' *12:47 TrueCobalion ' : SING!!!' *12:48 Bubble-Blitz ' ' horns,horns and more horns *12:48 Loupiki ' ' HORNS!! LALA!! HORNS!! *12:48 RiMiEg007 ' Well we're Singing and collecting ' *12:48 The Villainous Vulture ' Look, Bridgette, we have the same views on Gwen and Zeke, maybe we can help each other ' with it *12:48 TDfan10 ' ' found 5 horns are team must win or else Im going home *12:48 OMGitsGARRET ' *Kisses Izzy* I... love... music my... IZZY, MY IZZY, MY WONDERFUL IZZY! music' *12:48 TrueCobalion ' : Lanky Losers are neck to neck with the Popular Peeps!' *12:48 X ads x ' i found 7 , duncan 10 ' and bridg 10 we won ... i thinkkkkk *12:48 RiMiEg007 ' : ' And some are argueing *12:48 Loupiki ' ' HORNS AND MORE AND MORE AND THEY WILL NEVER STOP!! *12:48 The Villainous Vulture ' ' This is lame, really lame! *12:48 TDfan10 ' ' Thx Owen I love you too but grab that horn *12:48 X ads x ' ' lets go team, oh look another horn *12:49 Bubble-Blitz ' ' i need help my friends,i need go to first class *12:49 TDfan10 ' finds 10 horns*' *12:49 OMGitsGARRET ' music Kay... kay! music' *12:49 RiMiEg007 ' : ' AND Dawn wants me gone *12:49 TrueCobalion ' : Final minute! There are more horn bags now!' *12:49 Heatherxcodyfan ' : We can be in alliance! You, me, Izzy, and Owen!' *12:49 Loupiki ' ' YES!! A LOT OF HORNS HERE!! *12:49 TDfan10 ' ' no I dont *12:49 X ads x ' ' yeah, yeah found 10 more horns for the team *12:49 The Villainous Vulture ' ' We're winning! And Gwen is totally out! *12:49 Bubble-Blitz ' *find 15 horns*' *12:49 RiMiEg007 ' : ' And I'mm kill her if she does *12:49 TrueCobalion ' : The match is almost over!' *12:49 OMGitsGARRET ' music Oh... kay... Bridgette! music' *12:50 TDfan10 ' ' CAN WE STOP SINGINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! *12:50 Loupiki ' I HAVE 20...' *12:50 TrueCobalion ' : STOP!' *12:50 X ads x ' ' ' yeah, the peeps won :.png|25px]]' ... i think *12:50 Bubble-Blitz ' ' I HATE HORNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS *12:50 OMGitsGARRET ' Did's we won?!' *12:50 Heatherxcodyfan ' : ' Why has Bridgette turned so ruthless?~ *12:50 TDfan10 ' I think the losers won' *12:50 The Villainous Vulture ' Heres another set!' *12:50 RiMiEg007 ' : Ol, Blainley hasn't fond a single horn, she's getting a manicure!' *12:50 TrueCobalion ' : Well, sadly, Lanky Losers lost again.' *12:50 X ads x ' I dont know, maybe bridgette mis geoff?' *12:50 Loupiki ' ' Can you please tell us who won?! *12:50 RiMiEg007 ' : Some teammate!' *12:50 Bubble-Blitz ' : hey zeke!' *12:50 TDfan10 ' awwww' *12:50 TrueCobalion ' : POPULAR PEEPS WIN AGAIN!' *12:50 The Villainous Vulture ' Alright!' *12:50 X ads x ' yes we won!' ' go team!' *12:51 TrueCobalion Okay! *12:51 The Villainous Vulture ' Bridgette? Did you hear anything I told you?' *12:51 Heatherxcodyfan ' : Katie is dating Geoff. Why would I miss a neanderthal?!' *12:51 Loupiki ' Whaatt?! Aw.. I tried to do my best.. : ' : Hey Katie, what do you want :.png|25px]]' *12:51 Bubble-Blitz ' : i going to join you in the anti-braineley alliance''' *12:51 TrueCobalion ' SCENE CHANGES TO ELIMINATION ' *12:51 TDfan10 ' vote on your pm right?' *12:51 X ads x ' nice job especially dunca, heather, bridgette for finding so many horns :.png|25px]]' *12:51 Heatherxcodyfan ' : Yes, Scott, me, you, Owen, and Izzy in an alliance.' *12:51 RiMiEg007 ' : Guys, Blainley was getting a manicure! She needs to go!' *12:52 The Villainous Vulture ' Alright then, this same thing happened last season, and it isn't happening again' *12:52 RiMiEg007 ' : *Kisses Zeke* Good Luck' *12:52 Bubble-Blitz ' : needs to be drop' *12:52 TDfan10 ' do we vote or not!?' *12:52 Loupiki ' : Guys we all need to agree on one...' *12:52 TrueCobalion ' : Vote for ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , or ' on my PM! *12:53 Heatherxcodyfan . *12:53 TrueCobalion ' : Vote on my pm!' *12:53 TDfan10 ' conf* Bye Bye _______! Not helping = going home' *12:53 OMGitsGARRET ' We won again, yes!' *12:54 X ads x ' I wonder who is going home' *12:54 TDfan10 ' YAY!' *12:54 The Villainous Vulture ' Perfect! Nice job guys!' *12:54 TrueCobalion ' : Well, the votes are now in! ' *12:54 TDfan10 ' shudders*' *12:54 OMGitsGARRET ' My bet's on ____ going home.' *12:54 Loupiki ' I am freaking out..' *12:54 TrueCobalion ' : The following people safe are...' *12:54 RiMiEg007 ' : I think Blainley or Sierra's going home' *12:54 TrueCobalion ' : ' *12:54 X ads x ' yeah' *12:55 The Villainous Vulture ' I hope so gwen' *12:55 TrueCobalion ' : ' Bubble-Blitz has left the chat. *12:55 TrueCobalion ' : ' *12:55 X ads x ' ops ,sierra safe' *12:55 Heatherxcodyfan ' : I don't care who goes home!' *12:55 Loupiki ' I knew Sierra wouldn't leave and go BESTIE!!' Bubble-Blitz has joined the chat. *12:55 TDfan10 ' oh no!' *12:55 TrueCobalion ' : ' *12:55 OMGitsGARRET ' *In Confessional* I'm so happy that I got back together with Izzy and the drama between her, me, ' Beth, and Bridgette is over! I just hope Beth isn't that mad at me... *12:55 The Villainous Vulture ' Feeling scared pixie?' *12:55 Loupiki ' Even if it's you..?' *12:55 TrueCobalion ' : ' *12:55 TDfan10 ' crosses fingers* got to be safe got to be safe' *12:56 TrueCobalion ' : ' *12:56 X ads x ' yes, your safe' *12:56 OMGitsGARRET ' *Glares at Dawn*' *12:56 TrueCobalion ' : ' *12:56 The Villainous Vulture ' Wow, didn't think you were this into the game Dawn' *12:56 TDfan10 ' Owen cant vote' *12:56 Bubble-Blitz ' : dawn,you helped to much to be eliminated' *12:56 Loupiki ' Zeke, I guess you won't win after all..' *12:56 TrueCobalion ' : ' *12:56 OMGitsGARRET ' I'm just watching the elimination.' *12:56 TrueCobalion ' : And ' *12:56 TDfan10 ' is that it?' *12:57 X ads x ' whos going home?' *12:57 OMGitsGARRET ' *Holds Izzy's hand*' *12:57 The Villainous Vulture ' Just tell us' *12:57 TrueCobalion ' : Well, ' , ' , ' , and ' all got one vote.' *12:57 RiMiEg007 ' : Come on!' *12:57 The Villainous Vulture ' Heh heh...' *12:57 TrueCobalion ' : I am going to pick who goes home...' ' : And the loser is...' *12:57 RiMiEg007 ' : Who voted for Cam' *12:57 OMGitsGARRET ' ...' *12:57 TDfan10 ' Ezekiel! how could you I didnt vote you' *12:57 TrueCobalion ' : Is...' *12:58 X ads x ' only 4 votes' *12:58 TrueCobalion ' : IS...' *12:58 Bubble-Blitz ' : oh...' *12:58 Loupiki ' IS IS IS IS' *12:58 OMGitsGARRET ' Just get on with it or I'll eat you again, Chris!' *12:58 TrueCobalion ' : ' YOU ARE OUT! :D *12:58 TDfan10 ' phew' *12:58 RiMiEg007 ' : I voted for blainley!' *12:58 OMGitsGARRET ' Bye Blaineley.' *12:58 The Villainous Vulture ' Dang it!' *12:58 RiMiEg007 ' : YES!' *12:58 TDfan10 ' YES!' *12:58 Loupiki ' nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!' *12:58 TrueCobalion ' : *kicks Blaineley out of plane*' *12:58 The Villainous Vulture ' nice job Dawn' *12:58 Bubble-Blitz ' : yay *hug the others '* *12:58 RiMiEg007 ' : See ya' *12:59 X ads x ' end?' *12:59 TrueCobalion ' : Stay tuned for another exciting episode of...' ' : Total...' ' : Drama...' ' : ROLEPLAY!' *12:59 OMGitsGARRET ' Well; that was definitely not a shocker, now... time for that lick* Licks Chris*' *12:59 TDfan10 ' conf* I dont have to worry about dong something I want to later!' *12:59 TrueCobalion ' THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED ' Category:Total Drama World Tour episodes